Because You're an Idiot
by denayaira
Summary: Dr. John Watson mungkin adalah orang pertama di dunia yang dengan tulus memuji Sherlock Holmes dengan kata mengagumkan, sekaligus pula menyebutnya idiot di hari yang sama. Karena baginya, ada begitu banyak alasan mengapa Sherlock pantas disebut idiot. ― Sherlock/John. Slash, one shot, canon, 653 words. Written for Fujoshi Independence Day #4. Read and review?


_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own _Sherlock, _BBC owns it. And I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

**Because You're an Idiot  
**a Sherlock Fanfiction | by Nad

* * *

Dr. John Watson mungkin adalah orang pertama di dunia yang pernah dengan tulus dan begitu spontan memuji Sherlock Holmes dengan kata 'mengagumkan'— sekaligus pula menyebutnya 'idiot' di hari yang sama.

Bagi John, Sherlock idiot karena mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia jenius.

Oh, _come on_, John yakin bahkan orang yang mengaku paling jenius di dunia sekalipun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terbunuh demi menunjukkan kepandaiannya. Sherlock malah melakukan itu.

Lelaki muda itu butuh pengakuan untuk kejeniusannya, dan pengakuan itu bahkan tidak akan cukup hanya dengan sekedar pujian—_yang John yakini sangat jarang bisa ia dapatkan karena sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak mengundang simpatik_—melainkan harus dengan tindakan. Berusaha memilih kapsul yang aman di tengah pertaruhan nyawa dengan seorang pembunuh berantai pasti hanya salah satunya. Karenanya, bahkan di hari pertama yang dihabiskannya bersama Sherlock, John sudah memiliki satu kesimpulan itu: **Sherlock adalah idiot**.

Sherlock juga idiot karena ia jatuh dengan mudahnya ke perangkap seorang wanita... ah, bukan, _Sang Wanita_, demi Tuhan.

John tidak akan heran jika ada banyak orang—_pria atau bahkan sesama wanita_—yang tergila-gila dengan seorang Irene Adler; _The Dominatrix, The Woman_. Tapi... Sherlock Holmes? Seorang lelaki sosiopat dengan kecenderungan aseksual itu? Yang mengaku bahwa ia 'menikahi' pekerjaannya?

Bahkan sejak John diminta untuk meninggalkan Sherlock berdua saja dengan Ms. Adler di ruang tamunya, ia sudah punya firasat aneh tentang ini. Apalagi sejak Sherlock menerima pesan-pesan singkat dari wanita itu, begitu terpukul dengan kasus kematian palsunya, bahkan juga saat mendapati wanita yang sama berada di atas ranjang apartemen mereka.

Terlebih saat wanita itu terpisah hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Sherlock, dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang basah, baju mandinya yang terikat longgar, dan jari-jari lentiknya yang terus berusaha menyentuh tubuh Sherlock, sembari ia berlirih dan mendesah meminta sang _consultant detective_ untuk memecahkan kode—_oh_, cukup.

Satu hal yang pasti, bukan hanya Mycroft—_sang Holmes senior_—yang merasa Sherlock sangat idiot saat itu. Sayangnya, meski John berpikir begitu, ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk meneguhan diri untuk memberi tahu kabar kematian Ms. Adler pada Sherlock. Terlalu takut bahwa ia akan melukai lelaki itu lebih dalam lagi daripada seharusnya, kembali menemukan teman seapartemennya itu terpuruk seperti saat ia menemukan 'kematian' wanita itu beberapa minggu lalu. Dan, sungguh, ini sempat membuat John bertanya-tanya siapa yang idiot sebenarnya.

Walaupun begitu, sekali lagi sang detektif membuktikan bahwa ia memang idiot.

Kali ini, dengan kematiannya. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya, dengan _pesan_ kematiannya.

Idiot mana yang akan membohongi sahabatnya—_sekaligus juga teman seapartemennya, partner kerjanya, bahkan satu-satunya orang di dunia yang terdekat dengannya_—saat ia memberikan pesan sebelum bunuh diri?

Idiot mana yang berusaha membuat John percaya semua kebohongannya dengan suara yang bergetar dan isak yang tertahan begitu?

Idiot mana yang kemudian melemparkan dirinya dari atap gedung dan meninggal di tempat—demi menyelamatkan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya?

Sherlock Holmes orangnya.

Dan John tentu tidak ragu untuk membuatnya tahu tentang fakta itu. Bahkan bukan hanya sekali ia mengatakan itu, bukan hanya saat ia pertama kali mendapati pria itu hampir mati jika tidak dicegah dengan tembakan pistolnya, melainkan berkali-kali. Ya, berkali-kali.

Terlebih sekarang.

"Idiot... idiot, idiot, idiot... IDIOT!"

Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali John menyerukan kata itu, dengan napasnya yang menderu, di sela sentuhan yang memburu antara bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki yang satu.

Lelaki ini lalu menarik kembali rambut hitam lembut di dalam genggaman tangannya lagi agar ia bisa meraih bibir itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi; menarik tubuhnya dan merasakan hangat dari balik mantel hitam itu melalui telapaknya; dan memejamkan mata menghirup udara yang sama dengan lelaki yang satu.

Dan setelahnya John bahkan kembali berlirih.

"Kau idiot, Sherlock. _I-di-ot_."

Kemudian, untuk yang pertama kalinya, lelaki di dalam rengkuhannya itu membalas kalimatnya dengan tersenyum. Bibirnya melekuk dan memberikan senyum angkuh penuh percaya diri yang selalu ia tunjukkan itu. Namun, di saat yang sama John justru bisa melihat sinar—_yang justru sangat tulus, lembut, bahkan dibubuhi dengan segelintir rasa geli_—terpancar dari hijau di matanya saat ia membalas,

"Setidaknya aku yakin aku tidak lebih bodoh darimu."

_**[FIN]**_

* * *

.

.

.

M-masih adakah yang sudi untuk memberikan review? :'D


End file.
